TMNT DARK vol 1
by K Man Dark
Summary: April is forced to choose between a life of crime and the saftey of her sweetheart Casey Jones.


TMNT DARK Vol. 1

April's Ordeal (A fan fiction)

The story starts with April O'neal leaving the sewers to go on a midnight jog as she jogs she senses a presence watching her she stops and she tries to run into an alley but sees it's a dead end. Then shuriken thrown at her but she dodges it, the shuriken is stuck in the wall with a note attached to it.

It reads "April I need your help, please come to the old abandoned warehouse and come alone. ~ Karai"

April says with concern "Karai? what could she need help with? And why would she need me and only me? Why couldn't she go to Leo or the other turtles? This is fishy I'll go alone but only to hear what she has to say, but I won't help until I know her true intentions."

April then goes off to the warehouse when she arrives she is greeted by Karai's right and left hand men Tatsu and Gouki. "Greetings" says Tatsu "we've been expecting you." He adds. Gouki then says to April "Karai is waiting for you inside" She goes inside leaving Tatsu and Gouki outside. The two men then look at one another Gouki says to Tatsu "looks like we'll be having a new member added to our foot clan" Tatsu replies "yeah you better hope Karai doesn't replace you with her." Gouki replies "shut up Tatsu." Then they both begin to laugh an evil laugh while saying simultaneously "she'll have no choice but to be one of us, what Karai wants she gets even she has to play dirty to get it"

April is inside the warehouse as she goes further inside she start to feel something isn't right She exclaims "KARAI! Where are you? Show yourself." Then she sees five red flashes move across the platform above her she then draws her tanto and gets into defense position. Two of them come down to where she is. The two flashes are revealed to be Karai's foot soldiers. April then says with a sigh of relief "oh it just you guys what's up?" the other three ninja reappear right behind the first two ninja. The ninja in the middle says we will escort you to Karai" they escort her to Karai.

April sees Karai sitting in a throne with her legs crossed and a strange smirk on her face saying "April my new best friend, how are you?"

April replies "I'm not your friend, and I'm fine thank you. What do you want?" Karai replies "I already have what I want April, and that is YOU!" April says with surprise "What kind of game are you playing? You don't own me." Karai replies "you don't get it do you? I already won the game I was playing with you April. And the prize is you. You are now a part of my foot clan. Ha ha ha ha!" April replies "WHAT! Over my dead body. I WON'T BETRAY SPLINTER AND THE TRUTLES!"

she then charges at Karai with full force but before April knows it Karai has already charged at April and knee'd her in the stomach. April's eyes begin to widen and her mouth is drooling saliva she then falls to the ground screaming in pain "Aaaagghhhhh!" Karai then says "You're a fool to answer my letter and not take it back to splinter to examine it, what you. You think because you were promoted Kuinoichi that you take on missions all by yourself?"

April says " you won't get what you want, I'll die before I betray splinter and join you." Karai then says "On contrary my dear friend" while pulling out her smart phone. Karai says "take a look at this, I call it your motivation to be my Kuinoichi"

Aprils gets angry and makes a pout but Karai shows her the phone screen it shows Casey Jones leaving a bar drunk out his mind and headed back to the lair of the turles April gets worried and says "whats going on what are planning to do with Casey?" Karai replies "nothing if you comply see I have a whole squad of ninjas watching him and if you do not comply to my rules and be my Kuinoichi I will give the order to have him attacked and those are too many ninja for even him to deafeat he'll die."

April says "why me? Why not Leo or Ralph?" Karai replies "because you have great power within you and you wasting it hanging around splinter and those buffoon turtles, I can make you greater than Splinter could ever make you."

Aprils gets angry and says "don't talk about splinter like that! He is a good man you have no honor." Karai laughs ad says "honor you say, after splinter defeated shredder he didn't even try to take out the rest of the foot clan he just left them alone to do crime. Shredder has come back and he isn't the least bit concerned he's a lazy rat."

April replies "he's not lazy, his goal wasn't to eliminate the foot but to stop shredder from killing him and his sons. He knows Shredder is back, but Shredder hasn't made any moves against him or the turtles. He won't attack unless out of retaliation."

Karai says "I don't care you are still going to help me kill Shredder and in return I spare your sweetheart's life."

April exclaims "NO!" and stretches out her hand to try to use her psychic powers but Karai pokes the pressure points in Aprils hand and arm and her arm goes limp. "agghhh" April exclaims, she then tries to use her other hand but Karai pokes the pressure point in her neck and April goes unconscious.

April wakes up in a red female foot clan uniforn. She sees Karai standing over her saying "get up you have your first mission to complete." April starts to cry and she says "I'm sorry Splinter, Leo, Don, Ralph, Mikey ,Casey, I have betrayed you guys."

Karai says "don't look at it like that, you're not betraying them you're helping them, if you help me take out shredder now the Splinter and the turtles won't ever have to worry about him again think positive about this April." She huggs April and puts her hand on her cheek and says "you'll be doing a good deed for your friends and New York."

April smiles and says "thanks, what is my mission?" Karai replies "your first mission is to sneak into the old T.C.R.I building my spies tell that Baxter Stockman has set up his lab there, and despite T.C.R.I being defunct as a company he still has powerful tech there and also that is where he makes weopans and mutagen for Shredder if you kill him now and destroy the building you'll put a big dent in shredder's operation and we'll be one step closer to taking out Shredder for good."

Later that night April and some of Karai's foot soldiers are hoping the rooftops in search of the T.C.R.I building.

meanwhile at the T.C.R.I building Stockman is making more mutagen then Rocksteady comes to him and says "Comrade Stockman I feel something isn't right call me crazy but I feel we will be attacked tonight. I will leave these foot soldier here in this room with you just in case."

Stockman replies "all right as long as they don't touch any of my chemicals."

Rocksteady leaves the room and goes on top of the building he then goes prone and draws his sniper rifle puts one eye to the scope and closes the other and says "I haven't used this in while the last time I used this was when I in russia I was normal then and was hired to protect a certain diplomat. Its has been two years since I use this rifle I must really be paranoid if I am using this thing again. I wonder if I've gotten out of prectice with this thing."

Rockteady then sees red ninjas approching the building he then picks one of them off and says "nope, I still got it." He gets his walkie talkie puts it to his mouth and says "Comrade Bebop you there it is the Rocksteady, we have intruders! Alert the foot soldiers and get Stockman out of here.!"

Bebop who is in hallway replies "alllright Rock, Bebop out" Bebop then informs the ninjas and says "Now lets show these motha luvahs who the real Foot Clan is. Uhhh Huhhhh"

Rocksteady on top of the roof is still picking off Karai's ninjas one by one until a shuriken hits his rifle and breaks it then five of Karai's ninja jump onto the roof to fight Rocksteady, but Rocksteady easily defeats them with his strength.

He then goes into the building to warn Bebop.

Meanwhile Bebop armed with an AK-47 and a magnum is escorting Stockman through the chemical room on a platform bridge they are close to the exit but then April jumps down in front of them blocking the exit.

She then says " you're not going anywhere Stockman"

Bebop replies "oh yeah, how come?"

April replies "because I'm stopping you that's why."

Bebop laughs and says " You and who's army?"

then more of Karai's ninjas surround Bebop and Stockiman.

Bebop says "Damn I had to open my big mouth."

Bebop then shoots some of the ninja with his AK-47 but runs of bullets after hitting 10 of them.

He then aims his magnum at April butt April runs toward Bebop with lightning speed jumps up and knees Bebop in the face causing his nose to bleed he falls on the ground unconscious She then rushes at Stockman grabs him and puts her tanto to his neck saying "I'm here to kill you, make it easy for yourself and accept the inevitable."

Stockman then says "I won't make it." And starts to cry but just as she is about to strike Stockman dead a shuriken come out from the air cuts her arm she steps back and looks up it is Rocksteady and Shredder's ninjas descending from a higher platform.

Rocksteady lands and picks up one of Karai's ninja and does a back breaker on him and literally breaks his back.

Shredder's ninjas and Karai's ninja are duking it out killing each other.

While Rocksteady is distracted April kicks Stockman off the platform and he falls into a pool of mutagen.

April then tells her ninjas "we have completed the mission lets go"

Rocksteady sees what she did and goes into a rage killing all of Karai's ninjas and charges at April and he punches her back to a wall her mask then falls off.

Rocksteady says "wait you're that woman that is comrades of the turtles, why are you with Karai?"

April replies "that's none of your business, lets just say I am temporarily switching sides for a while."

Rocksteady goes for another punch but then Tatsu appears and dropkicks Rocksteady in the face causing him to stumble then he throws a flash bomb to the ground and they escape.

Rocksteady. angry that he couldn't protect Stockman says "I must inform Shredder of Stockman's demise but then a warpped voice says "am I dead?"

Rocksteady looks to where the voice came from and sees a mutated Stockman hovering over the platform from where he was kicked.

Rocksteady says "but that was way too much mutagen for you to have a stable mutation you should've died"

Stockman replies "yes you're right my mutation should have been unstable and should have caused me to combust and died but for some strange reason I mutated properly anyways, I'm just confused as you are, but I think a miracle has happened. I'm quite overjoyed actually despite the fact I just became a horrible fly monster."

Bebop wakes up and sees a Mutated Stockman and is terrified He exclaims "Oh hell naw!" and pulls out his magnum and tries to shoot Stockman but he doges the bullets with ease.

Rocksteady stops him and says "Stop Comrade Bebop, he is Stockman but mutated don't shoot."

Bebop puts his magnum away and says "Sorry bout that Doc. I didn't know, So let me guess that ninja girl kick you down into the mutagen but instead of dying from too much mutagen you miraculously were mutated into a fly creature. Am I right or am I right? Yeah baby."

Rocksteady interrupts and says to the foot ninjas "go report to Shredder everything that just happened Me and Bebop…"

He is interrupted by Stockman saying "will come with me and find Karai's lair and she will pay for what she did to me turning me into this fly monster buzz buzz."

Meanwhile Tatsu carries an injured April back to the warehouse and takes her to Karai's throne room.

April comes to and says "I killed Baxter Stockman as you ordered, I kicked him into a pool of mutagen which should have give him an unstable mutation that meant his death. But all of your men were killed the process and almost myself would've died if Tatsu hadn't shown up when he did."

Karai replies "it's ok you passed your loyalty test now I must train you teach how to optimize your power to its fullest potential."

Tastu then says "Karai are you mad!? Sending her on that mission was foolish I knew she wouldn't be able to fare well that's why I followed her. She almost died on this loyalty mission why couldn't you send her to a purple dragon hideout instead that would've been much easier for her."

Karai replies "this wasn't just a loyalty test I was also testing her strength as well. she passed the loyalty part but the strength part no. I must abridge her training now Tatsu leave."

Tatsu leaves.

Karai comes up to April and says "looks like you haven't received the training you needed from Splinter to become a strong Kuinoichi now I must make up for it and give you some tough love."

April says "what in the hell…."

Karai then grabs her shoulder and squeezes it.

April screams "agggghhhhh! What are you…." Then she passes out.

April wakes up chained up, her arms are up in the air and her legs dangling also chained to the floor. She also notices that she is only in her under garments. April screams "someone help!"

Karai comes out of the shadows and says "there is no help"

April then struggles and moans in disappointment and fear.

Karai walks closer to her saying "You failed your mission April one of my messengers says he spotted Bebop and Rocksteady coming toward here with a mutated Stockman they seem to be angry at me for sending you to assassinate Stockman. You must be punished for not checking to make sure Stockman was dead."

Karai then charges her hands with electricity

Aprils is surprised and says "Shredder also can do that, he made his hands like that when he fought splinter."

Karai says "I know, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree"

She then touches April's belly with her electrified hand saying "Now accept your punishment."

April screams "Agggghhhhh" "Stop it please I'm sorry please forgive me"

Karai says "No I won't I'll give you more voltage for begging"

She then increases voltage and April screams louder "Agggggghhhhhh!"

Karai reminds April saying "don't beg or I'll increase the voltage"

April replies "YEEEEEEEESSS MA'AM I UNDER…STANNDD AGGGGHHHHH!"

Karai says "good" she then places her other electrified hand on April's thigh April screams again "AGGGGGGHHHHHH, KARAI KARAI KARAI!"

Karai replies "are you enjoying this April huh? Maybe that should motivate you to complete your missions better huh?"

"April replies "YEEEEEEEESSS I… WILL KARAI I'LL DO BE.. EEE. TTTERRR! AHHHHGGGGGG!"

Karai laughs and say "good" April's screams then turn into grunts "UUUUGGGGHHHHH! KARAI!"

Karai laughs again and says "you are really getting use to this let me increase the voltage a little more."

She does and April grunts louder "UUUUGGGGHHHHH KARAI I'M GONNA DIE!"

she then spasms and her eyes go blank she grunts again but slowly as if she is relieved "UUUGG…UUU…GGGGHHHHHH. Ahhhh"and passes out.

Karai then looks at the semi unconscious April and she laughs "ha ha ha" and says "looks like we have a refined one , April this was not just punishment it was also your training too. I have to go deal with Stockman and his two stooges. When I return I'll continue your training ok?"

A semi unconscious April replies "yes ma'am I'll be here for more training."

Karai then puts her hand on April's cheek and says "I'm sorry but it's the only way to help you achieve your real power."

She then hears a loud thud and a crash sound.

One of her ninjas comes into the room and says to Karai "Lady Karai we have trouble."

Karai replies "So Stockman has arrived, well the…."

The ninja interrupts her and says "No its not Stockman it's the turtles and Casey Jones"

Karai replies "WHAAAT!"

April wakes up and say "Casey is here really? Thank goodness he's safe"

Then all of a sudden the ninja is knocked out from behind and as he falls forward the person behind him is none other Casey Jones and he screams "GOOONNGAHHHLAHHH!" and he adds "where's April Karai?"

Karai says "right over there all bruised and abused, ha ha ha!"

Casey looks over and sees April semi unconscious and bruised up He asks "what did she do to you?"

April replies "they made me fight for them and they tried to make me kill Baxter Stockman but I failed."

Casey says "No baby you didn't fail you did the right thing a woman as pretty as you doesn't need to go around killing anyways lets get out of here."

Karai kicks Casey in the back and he lands on the ground but gets right back up. He charges at Karai and tries tries to hit her with his hockey stick but Karai grabs it and she knees him it the stomach and flips him onto the ground.

Casey says "you gonna need to do better than that to take me out."

Meanwhile the turtles are out downstairs fighting Gouki and Karai's ninjas. Leo kicks one ninja in the head and slices two more with his katanas. Don and Mikey are fighting Gouki.

Gouki says "hey Mikey didn't I defeat you the first time we met when the city was at war?"

Mikey replies "yeah but I got help this time dude me and Don are gonna beat you senseless."

Gouki replies "yeah right you can't even fight your way out of a wet rice bag."

Don and Mikey charge at Gouki and are too much for him they kick him into a wall

"Agghhhh" he screams.

Mikey jumps in front of him and says "two turtles are better than one" he whacks Gouki in the head and says "hey Don now's your chance, finish him with that new attack you made!"

Don then rushes at him and stops right in front of him and says "feast your eyes on my ultimate attack DONATELLO BARRAGE!" He then thrust his Bo staff at rapid speed hitting Gouki multiple times in the face, shoulders, legs, chest, stomach and he finally hits him one time in the jewels and gives him a high front kick launching him high into the air he falls back down on the ground beaten bloody and unconscious.

Mikey and Don give each other a high three and say simultaneously "CAWABANGA!"

Leo tries to go upstairs but is blocked by foot soldiers Leo get irritated and says "move or I'll move you myself"

Ralph then jumps down and joins Leo in the fight. Ralph rushes at the ninja at full speed and knock them over the stairs.

More appear behind Leo but Leo quickly slices them down.

Ralph sees Tatsu at the top of the stairs Tatsu says "wait I'm not your enemy please don't. …" but Ralph throws one his sais at Tatsu and it hits his shoulder impaling him to a wall.

Tatsu screams "AHHHHGGGGGG! Wait Rafael don't …" but Ralph rushes toward him and punches him in the face Ralph then says "don't give me that crap, that's the same thing Karai said when you guys humiliated us on that rooftop when you first met us when the city was at war."

Tatsu replies "I know but look you have to stop Karai she's been torturing April in that room because she failed a mission that was too hard for her in the first place. Karai has gone crazy I don't know what came over her, this is not the Karai that I taught martial arts she has become a different person, she is no different than her father."

Ralph replies "I guesguess apple doesn't fall far from the tree doesn't it?"

Tatsu replies "I guess so, if had known she would become this evil I would've never taught her how to fight but now she has surpassed me in skill and strength so there's nothing I can do to stop her."

Ralph pulls the sai out of Tatsu's shoulder Leo then makes his way up the stairs and says to Ralph "Let's save April" Ralph replies "yeah"

Meanwhile Casey is getting beaten by Karai in hand to hand combat Karai says "you are weak stop fighting me before I send you to hell."

Casey replies "No I won't stop fighting until April is safe and back at the lair with us"

He rushes at Karai and but Karai trips him up and ask "How did you find us?

Casey replies "just because I'm a knuckle head doesn't mean I'm stupid, I felt someone watching me so I so let whoever was watching follow me around but then I out smarted him and I knocked out then I took him back to the lair and had Ralph interrogate him, by the way Ralph really doesn't trust you. He was resilliant to Ralph's beating torture so we had Mikey use his tickle torture and he squealed like a pig and told us everything."

Karai replies "What! We are the foot. And you use parodying means such as trickling to make my ninja talk! I don't believe you"

Casey replies "you don't have to believe it but either way we're here and taking April back with us."

Karai says "shut up you baffling buffoon" She knocks Casey out with a chop.

April screams "Casey! Don't give up. You can beat her"

Karai then says "April you optimistic fool Casey can't help you. Ha ha ha!"

Leo and Ralph step in and they attack Karai together but she kicks Leo into a wall.

Ralph gets angry says "That's it you've really done it now Witch now I'll pulverize ya."

He rushes at her but Leo yells "No Ralph'! You're not strong enough she'll kill you!"

Karai knees Ralph in the face then she clubs him to the ground. She turns him over and stabs him in the side but do to the turtles having thick skin the tanto doesn't go very far. Ralph screams "Agggghhhhh!"

Leo then rushes at her and does a flying dropkick and hits her in the chest knocking her into a wall.

She gets up and say "you've been getting stronger I see your as powerful as I am but I will win."

She then powers up and her hands becomes electrified. She charges at Leo but he dodges and jumps toward a wall and bounces off of it and tries to slice Karai but she blocks it with her tanto and kicks Leo in then stomach but Leo grabs her leg and he rolls her into a leg lock.

Karai screams "ahhhh my leg."

She shocks Leo on his leg he lets her go and they stand up in front of each other Leo then says "your hands their like Shredders when he fought Splinter except his had green electricity and yours has blue electricity."

Karai replies "vey observant of you turtle, now die!"

She rushes at him trying to spear him with her electric hand but by the time she reaches him he is gone.

She is amazed.

Leo appears behind her and slices her in the back but the wound is not is not deep.

Leo then says "I was training and getting stronger so that if I had to fight Shredder again I would be able to stand a chance against him because when me and my brothers fought him the first time he humiliated us , that's when my father and master Splinter came in fought him. He even used his chi and performed the destruction hands technique on him knocking him off the rooftop thinking he killed him. We lived our lives in peace until the city went to war. The purple dragons started fighting against the foot and Don Viisoso's men jumped in making it a three way war, we tried to stop the chaos the best we could but it was in vain, then you came with Tatsu and Gouki to set things straight to bring the foot back in check. You then learned it was us who defeated Shredder and searched us out fighting us on the same rooftop we fought Shredder we were unsuccessful in beating you, then you held your tanto up to Ralph's throat and made us surrender, you told us that the reason you attacked us was because you were letting off steam but offered a truce if we help you get the foot clan back in order. Which you did until Shredder came back you guys tried to attack us again and due to you being hesitant to kill us Shredder tried to kill you but he was stopped by us he then left us alone and you broke off from the foot and formed your own foot clan and now here we are."

Karai replies "shut up and fight" she rushes him as if she didn't just get sliced in the back but Leo picks her up and throws her into another wall.

She gets up and stands in front of a window she says "this isn't over Leo."

The other turtles come in surrounding Leo saying " yes it is Karai"

Don charges at her and uses his Donatello Barrage attack hitting her multiple times with his Bo staff then kicking her high into the air, and as she falls Casey rushes up and uppercuts her in the stomach catching her in mid airs and throws her out the window saying "GOONGALAH!"

just as they thougt they were safe Baxter Stockman flies in behind and says "looky here the turtles have killed my masters enemy, now I get to kill the turtles, not because I hate you but because of that April bimbo she made into a freak by kicking me into a pool of mutagen."

Casey says "hey don't called April names like that you jackass."

Stockman shoots at Casey with laser gun and then the turtles but they dodge the blasts but can't get close enough to hit him.

Bebop and Rocksteady are sitting on the sidelines because Stockman told them that he would kill Karai himself.

But just as Stockman is about to shoot again karai flies in though the window she was thrown out of with her body fully electrified she spins around rapidly and harpoons her self through Stockman's body causing him combust killing him.

Karai while being air born has had all her wounds healed,

Bebop then sees Karai and says "oh hell naw, she dun pulled a mortal kombat and finished Stockman off."

Karai then tells Bebop "Hey Porky have you and your Rhino friend tell Shredder what happened to Stockman and tell him he's next."

Bebop and Rocksteady then run away horrified at what they saw.

Karai then tells Leo "this battle is over you won this time around, but mark my words you can either join me or be killed by me, but you never will truly kill me."

Leo replies "You're just like your father Karai you're disgusting and if you ever touch April or any of my friends or family again for any reason I'll kill you myself."

Karai laughs and says "I'll let you guys go but my prize April she will be mine just you watch."

The turtles then throw flash bombs to the ground and when the flash goes away they are gone including April.

Mean while at shredder's lair Bebop and Rocksteady rushes into Shredder's throne room and says "Master, Stockman has been killed by Karai this is bad sir."

Shredder replies "So what Stockman left a bunch technology with me that can last for a lifetime and I also have scientist who used to work for stockman that are just as intelligent as he was. his death isn't putting any dents in our plan."

Bebop then ask "Will you make me and Rocksteady field commanders for the next mission?"

Shredder replies "I wouldn't be caught dead making you two stooges field commanders, for the next mission I will have Bradford in charge of the next mission and you must follow his every order. Our next mission we will be fighting a rival ninja clan from japan they have moved into New York City on our turf and they are selling a new drug they created called Fantasy and it is hurting our heroin sales once we eliminate them we will steal their drugs and sell it for ourselves and we will control the drug trade throughout NYC. I would send Tiger Claw but he's busy running the foot clan branch I just set up in Brooklyn so he won't be able to come on the mission."

Meanwhile back at Karai's lair She is talking with Gouki and Tatsu, saying "before we can ever take on the Shredder we must take control of his enemy the Butterfly clan. I already have my friend Shinigami infiltrating and covering as their head sorceress to make the drug called fantasy a drug capable of making the user see his or her greatest desire in the form of a realistic illusion. Its highly addictive. Once we have taken them under our control we will have control of New York Ctiy's drug trade."

Tatsu is shocked at Karai for what she said He interjects saying "I want out of this operation, I can't believe you even think of doing such things as selling drugs."

Karai replies "Shreder already has Control of weapons dealing and heroin. But if we get control of the fantasy trade well have the money to take on Shredder. Oh Tatsu just so you know don't bother trying to stop us if you do you know what will happen right?"

Tatsu replies "I will not impede instead I will go back to japan try to live a quiet life."

Tatsu then leaves.

Gouki then says "who will be your right hand man now Karai?"

Karai replies "oh don't worry about that I already have someone in mind." Then an image of April's face shows up. Karai laughs "Ha ha ha !"

Stay tuned for Volume 2. The Butterfly clan attacks!


End file.
